Mutually Beneficial
by MCTVFan
Summary: Sharon gets more than she bargained for when her wayward ex shows up with a troubled client who may or may not hold the key to solving her case. Will she, Jack, Andy and the rest of the Major Crimes squad be able to work together to solve their case without a hitch? Shandy
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all of your support for my stories! I can't tell you how much it means to me as a writer! This story is from a very interesting prompt from an awesome reader, **redredrobin**! She asked:

 _I'd love to see a story where Jack, Andy, and Sharon have to actually work together as a team. Like, maybe, they find a common enemy to unite against together._

This is the result of this fun, challenging ask. I tried to keep it as close to the show (and within the realm of these characters) as possible, so I welcome your feedback.

As usual, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One

Sharon could feel the headache coming on as soon as she caught his familiar form attempting to charm her team. Of course, she'd recognize his boisterous, showy tone without having to lift her eyes off of the report in front of her. But when she finally did, her suspicions were confirmed and her headache in full bloom. Jackson Raydor. In her murder room. And by the looks on her team's faces, they found his presence just as unwelcome as she did. She needed to do something, but she was loathe to get into an exhausting encounter with her ex-husband. The only saving grace of the situation was that Andy was currently in a different department on a little research errand she had sent him on to keep him from feeling sidelined on their investigation.

As she watched Provenza's face morph from annoyance to anger, she decided she would have to do something before the situation became even more untenable. She slowly pushed her chair back and reluctantly stood up. What on earth could Jack be doing in the murder room? Sure, they were working a case, but they had no suspects in custody for him to represent. That left the worse of two possible reasons for his appearance: it was personal. Oh how she despised getting into personal discussions with Jack, especially at work. But here he was, and she was left with no option other than to try to manage her former spouse as best as she could.

"...So then the son of a bitch grabs me by the collar and starts to swing-" Jack relayed right before his thunderous voice was drowned out by the quiet, strong voice of his ex-wife.

"Jack," she began simply. He paused and turned to face her. "To what do we owe the pleasure of hearing _that_ story again?"

"Sharon, just the person I was hoping to see," he replied with his trademark charm. She offered him a tight-lipped smile in return before crossing her arms. "You got a minute?"

"We're in the middle of a case-" she began before he interrupted.

"Oh come on, Sharon. I promise it will be worth your while," he pleaded with a knowing smile. Sharon returned it with a smirk.

"And yet somehow, I find myself doubting that," she retorted before turning back towards her office. When he didn't follow, she turned back in his direction. "You coming?"

Jack quickly followed, closing her office door in his wake. He watched as Sharon retook her seat behind her desk before he came to stand in front of it. She shifted her attention back to the reports in front of her. He took a moment to look her over. She looked good, _really_ good, but then, she always did. There was no denying that Sharon Raydor was a beautiful woman. As he watched her scan over the paper in front of her, he suddenly noticed the emerald cut diamond ring on her left hand, and the reminder that she belonged to another stung, even if the news of her engagement wasn't new to him. Truth be told, he had blocked it out until he caught the visual reminder shining back at him.

"Look, I know you're busy, so I'll get straight to the point," he said, breaking the silence.

"That would be preferable, and also a first," Sharon replied without looking up. Jack looked heavenward.

"Come on, Sharon, I'm trying to help you out," he said a bit exasperated. That got her attention. She nodded for him to continue, this time with her full attention. "I have this client who found himself in a bit of trouble with narcotics," he explained as he heard a familiar sigh. "And I was thinking that you might be able to help him out".

"Tell me again how this is you trying to help _me_ out," she replied with a purse of her lips. Jack finally took a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

"Well, while I was speaking privately with my client, some... information came to light that might be beneficial to you," he said with a cocky grin.

"Beneficial to me how?" She replied skeptically.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Sharon. I'm not going to disclose privileged information to you unless there's a compelling reason to do so," he said.

"And I'm not going to even entertain continuing this conversation with you, Jack, unless I have some idea of what you think it is your client may or may not know that could possibly be beneficial to me," she retorted a bit annoyed. She could feel her headache getting worse. Jack took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You're working the Bantrum murder, right?" He asked knowingly. They were, indeed, investigating the aforementioned murder: a 56-year old man found stabbed in his car. She figured there was no reason not to confirm it since information on their case was splashed all over the murder board.

"What could you possibly have on the Bantrum case that has anything to do with a client currently in the custody of narcotics?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"Let's just say, _hypothetically_ , that my client witnessed something that may help with your investigation," he replied.

"Then, he should do his civic duty and report what he saw," she replied simply.

"But, he's facing a possession with intent charge, so he's not feeling very civic-minded - should he have anything to share," Jack explained. Sharon studied him a moment.

"You are aware that I have no control over what your client is charged with, yes?" She asked rhetorically. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, but you could talk to your DDA friend Andrea Hobbs" he replied.

"I can't make any promises," she said flatly.

"Oh I don't know, Sharon, you can be very persuasive when you want to be," he replied in a way that recalled the long, complicated history between them. She stared at him, her face unreadable.

"I don't know, Jack. You're not telling me anything about this alleged information your client has, and I-" she began, but he quickly interrupted.

"You got any other leads in this case?" He asked already knowing the answer. She sighed once again. "Look, the information is good. You have my word".

"Forgive me, Jack, if your word isn't really enough," she replied, recalling her own experiences with their long, difficult history. His gaze dropped, and she knew it had been a low blow. But frankly, she found it hard to trust the man, even professionally.

"Alright, you win. I'll let my client know," he said defeated, getting up and making his way to the door.

"I'll talk to Andrea, but I really can't make any promises," she said to his retreating form. He turned to look at her, optimism back in place. "But, Jack, this information better be good".

"Scouts honor," he said holding both hands up in a surrender gesture.

"You weren't a scout, Jack," she replied.

"Right, but you know what I mean," he said before turning more serious. "Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it, Sharon".

"Just make sure your client is ready to talk," she replied. He nodded and turned to walk out of her office. She lifted both hands to her temples and began to massage them gently.

Yup, her headache wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

After talking to Andrea, Sharon was able to offer their potential witness a deal contingent on whether his information was good enough to warrant it. Narcotics wasn't thrilled, but she figured she could smooth that over later. Now, she was currently across the table from Jack and his client/potential witness Frankie waiting for the two to finish whatever it was they felt they needed to whisper about. Her patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Jack, the clock is ticking. Is your client ready to talk or not?" She finally asked. With one last nod to his client, he turned to face her and an equally annoyed Amy Sykes.

"He's ready," Jack assured them.

"Well, then, by all means," Amy added sarcastically.

"So, I was, uh, _working_ at this club where I have a lot of clients-" Frankie began, but Amy cut him off.

"We already know about your _work_. Just tell us what you saw," she explained. Frankie looked at Jack, and after receiving a reassuring nod, decided to continue.

"Right, so I was meeting with a client, making a sale, out back in the alley, and these two guys come stumbling out. My client took off and I hid behind the Dumpster. I could hear them arguing-" he continued.

"About what?" Sharon interrupted.

"I don't know. Some woman, I think. I wasn't really all that concerned about that. But then they got louder. The one guy shoved your victim - hard. Then they both started throwing punches, and I got out of there before I became collateral damage," Frankie explained.

"None of this is new. We knew our victim got into a fight before he died. And, the fight isn't what killed him," Amy said annoyed.

"But do you know who he got into a fight _with_?" Jack replied, eyes focused on Sharon.

"You're implying your client does?" Sharon asked. Jack motioned to Frankie to tell them what he knows.

"I've seen him before. He's at the club a lot," Frankie added.

"Do you know his name?" Sharon asked.

"Now, Sharon, my client can certainly identify this guy in a line-up. Even provide enough for a sketch," Jack assured her.

"So, that's a no?" She replied.

"Come on, he can ID the guy once you have him in custody," Jack insisted.

"Assuming he's our killer," she replied.

"Even if he's not, he could lead you to the killer," Jack replied.

"So, your client saw someone, he can't name, in a fist fight with our victim who later died from an unrelated cause of death. Does that about sum it up?" Sharon asked annoyed.

"Would it help if I told you that the guy is part of that group that uses the club?" Frankie suddenly asked. All attention turned to him.

"What group?" Amy asked, interest piqued.

"Some singles group that meets there a lot. Your guy was a regular. Not your victim, though. I'd never seen him before," Frankie explained.

Back in electronics, Provenza, Buzz, Mike, and Julio were listening to Frankie fill in the details on this singles group to their commander. Nolan was off testifying in his undercover case. Andy walked in carrying a file containing the case research Sharon had sent him to fetch a couple of hours prior. As soon as he glanced at the monitors, he noticed a very unwelcome sight and had to suppress an eye roll.

"When you called me to let me know we had a potential witness, it never crossed your mind to mention his scumbag attorney?" He asked, voice laced with annoyance.

"Didn't see the need to," Provenza replied without turning away from the monitors. "Besides, you're supposed to be keeping your stress level low, so I figured the less time you had to stew about it, the better".

"Ever consider that a heads up might have given me time to manage my stress better?" Andy replied, still annoyed.

"Before you go getting your panties in a wad, Jack is actually helping us out here," Provenza said. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Let me know how that turns out," he replied. Julio fought (and failed) to suppress the amused grin playing on his lips. Everyone's attention was suddenly pulled back to the monitors when they heard Jack's bellowing voice.

"So, are we good or not?" He asked, focus completely on his ex-wife.

"We need time to verify your client's version of events," Sharon answered dismissively as she gathered her things and stood up.

"Sharon, my client held up his end of the deal here. What more do you want?" Jack asked annoyed. Sharon stopped and turned back to face him.

"As I already stated, we need to verify his account," she replied.

"But if it's all in order, then he gets the deal, right?" Jack asked.

"Like I told you from the beginning, I can't make any promises, but hopefully, everyone will get what they want here," she said before exiting the interview room with Amy following closely behind.

* * *

After checking into Frankie's story, the squad was able to track down the singles group he had mentioned.

" _50 and Fun_?" Andy asked reading the computer screen as he peered over Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, apparently, it's an adventure and event group for single people fifty and older," Mike explained.

"So, a dating group," Provenza concluded.

"Nope. It says right here on their web site that they are _not_ a dating service," Mike clarified.

" _Are you flirty and fun and just happen to be fifty and older? Tired of going it alone?_ " Andy read aloud with a large grin. "It's too bad you're not single, Provenza. This sounds like the group for you!"

"What it sounds like is a dating service that doesn't want the stigma of being a dating service," Sharon interjected before her senior lieutenants got into another tiring bickering match.

"They have social events planned out for every night of week," Andy added as he continued to read. "Looks like Wednesday is 'Wild Wednesdays'. _Tired of hitting the clubs solo or as a third wheel? Then come clubbing with us_."

"Is there an abundance of people in their 50s and older 'hitting the clubs' on a regular basis?" Amy asked a bit surprised.

"Follow-up question," Julio said entering into the conversation. "Does this influx of the 50 and older crowd affect the club's hip factor?"

As he and Amy snickered, they suddenly felt the weight of their senior officers' stares boring into them.

"Sorry, Ma'am, Sirs, but you have to admit, it seems strange," Julio added.

"What seems strange?" Jack said entering the murder room, briefcase in hand and cocky smirk firmly in place.

"That this singles group for fun, flirty fifty year olds goes clubbing," Julio replied, fighting to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

"Doesn't seem strange to me, no," Jack said. Sharon fought the smile that threatened to spread across her face. "So, are we good to go or not?"

" _We_ are still gathering information, Jack. But we will be with your client as soon as we're done," Sharon replied.

"This better not be one of your stalling tactics, Sharon. Just because you're a commander now doesn't mean I won't sue the LAPD for detaining my client unnecessarily," he threatened. Sharon pursed her lips.

"It was your client who asked for this deal in the first place-" Andy began a bit heated, but was quickly interrupted by the subtle feel of Sharon's calming presence on his arm. Jack just smiled.

"Andy is right, Jack. And we certainly can't ask Andrea to sign off on this deal until we have properly vetted it. As you can see, we are in the process of doing just that. Now, if you'll excuse me," Sharon explained. Jack went to protest further, but was interrupted.

"Um, Commander?" Mike called. Sharon made her way over to his desk. "I'm not so sure how receptive 50 and Fun is going to be to our research".

"What makes you say that, Mike?" She asked.

"I just hung up with them and they were less than forthcoming once I told them I was with the LAPD. They said they wouldn't be speaking to us without their attorney and a warrant," he responded.

"Well, attorneys and a warrant aren't going to do us much good at this point. I'd rather attend an event and see who shows up," she said.

"They lost one of their clients. You would think they'd want to be more cooperative from a PR stand point," Mike noted.

"Unless they're covering something up. You know what I always say, in the absence of a husband, it's always the dating service, it's always the dating service, it's _always_ the dating service," Provenza proclaimed.

"Yeah, except it isn't a dating service, Sir," Julio snickered. Provenza made a face.

"There's really only one way in," Sharon said, ignoring the banter. "We go in without 50 and Fun's knowledge".

"You mean undercover?" Andy asked, surprised. Sharon nodded.

"We send someone in as a client and find the member with the fresh bruises," she concluded. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Oh, no..."

"Well, you don't think he's going to talk to me, do you?" Provenza asked rhetorically.

"And Amy is too young, Ma'am," Julio pointed out.

"But we'll need the Commander to run everything from the command unit," Andy protested. He was not fond of Sharon being in harm's way, and he was even less fond of her being in harm's way while undercover with a "singles group".

"The Lieutenant can do that, Andy. And, unfortunately, they're right. It has to be me," Sharon concluded. Jack's ears perked up and he saw an opportunity.

"What if my client goes along as well," he offered. Sharon shook her head, but before she could speak, Jack continued. "He's the only one who has seen this guy's face. He goes along and lets you guys know if he sees him. _Discretely_ , of course. And since he helps you out, _again_ , you talk to Hobbs and get all of his charges dropped".

"All of his charges? Are you nuts or just stupid? The guy was caught red-handed," Andy huffed. Sharon let out a sigh.

"He has a point, Andy. This would be a lot easier with his client's cooperation. I'll talk to Andrea and see what she can do. Mike, go ahead and set everything up for my foray into this singles' clubbing night," she said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh, Sharon," Jack called out.

"Jack, I suggest you speak with your client and make sure he's on board," she replied and turned to walk back towards her office.

"He's on board. No need to worry about that. But, there is one more thing," he added cryptically. Sharon halted her movement and turned to face him with an expectant look, arms crossed. "I want to go along".

"Absolutely not," she replied firmly.

"I need to protect my client," he insisted. Sharon tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh.

"And what exactly is it you think you can do to protect your client that the LAPD can not?" She asked.

"I'll be there to protect my client _from_ the LAPD," he explained. Sharon looked heavenward.

"I promise to get him back to you in one piece," she assured him, sarcasm dripping.

"Not good enough. You can't deny me from representing my client and his best interests, Sharon. Unless, of course, you want to see me in court over it," he threatened. Sharon let out an exasperated sigh. She _really_ didn't want to agree to this, but she also _really_ didn't want to spend her afternoon arguing with Jack over it.

"Fine. But," she began and paused when she saw his victory grin. "BUT, you will observe only, AND you will remain in the mobile command with the rest of my team. No exceptions," she insisted and he grudgingly agreed. Having resolved everything for now, she turned back towards her office and retreated to its comforting solitude.

She was going to need a few moments of peace and quiet because it was going to be a long night. And her headache was only going to get worse.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported the first chapter! Here's the next one. As always, I welcome your feedback/thoughts.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Andy wasn't sure what he was walking into when he finally made it back to the condo. Sharon had left earlier to get ready for their undercover investigation. She hadn't spoken to him the rest of the day, but there hadn't exactly been a moment for her to do so before she had to hurry home. He had stayed behind to help the team get everything in place. If she was going to make nice with a potential killer, then he was damn sure going to make sure every possible safety net was in place. Provenza has agreed to allow him to observe from the mobile unit, but it wasn't alleviating any of his concerns for her safety.

And then there was that jackass Jack, who had not only insinuated himself into their investigation, but also tonight's op. Andy had wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face when Sharon reluctantly agreed to allow him to accompany them. But he knew that he had probably already dug himself a big enough hole with his inability to control his mouth around the jerk. He couldn't help himself. The guy got under his skin by going after Sharon. And all the while she stayed calm and collected, Andy was practically spitting nails. In all honesty, he felt that he managed to show an immense amount of restraint. He stuck to their case and kept his tone at "highly annoyed" without ever outwardly crossing over into anger. Inwardly, it was a whole different story. He just wasn't sure if Sharon was going to be patting him on the back for his restraint in the same way he was congratulating himself.

He made his way down the hallway towards their closed bedroom door. He could hear the soft roar of the hairdryer coming from the other side. One of the great things about living with Sharon (and being engaged to her), was that he knew her routines. If she was already on the blow drying portion of the getting ready process, then she was almost done. If he wanted to talk to her (and apologize) before this crazy op tonight, then he would have to stop dragging his feet.

He opened the door just as the hairdryer was turning off. He could see the light from the bathroom spilling into their bedroom. At least she hadn't closed the bathroom door, he thought. Maybe that was a good sign that she was open to his presence. He crossed the room and came to lean on the door frame between their bedroom and bathroom. The sight before him stole his breath and rendered him temporarily incoherent. She wore that black dress with the lace sleeves that she had worn that time to the _Nutcracker_. It was short and tight and it did all sorts of things to him. She also wore a pair of sexy black heels that helped show off every aspect of her amazing legs. He remembered ogling them (and her) back then when ogling was all he could do. Now that a lot more had transpired between them, he still found himself ogling her and completely caught in her rapture.

Her focus shifted from her own reflection to her fiancé and his dumbfounded expression. She had been intently studying her hair as she used a thick curling iron to add a touch of soft waves. She couldn't help but smile at his ogling. The man was nothing if not easy to please, she decided. She continued to work with the curling iron before she finally spoke.

"Andy?" She called softly. His eyes finally met hers in the mirror. How long had she been staring at him, he wondered.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, his voice still a bit hoarse from trying to find it. She smiled warmly.

"Did you need something?" She asked. Other than you, he thought, but made sure to keep a lid on that response for the time-being. First, he needed to apologize and get through this undercover assignment. Then they could get to that.

"Nah, I was just coming to check on you," he replied before letting out a sigh. Time to stop stalling. "Look, Sharon, I'm sorry about earlier".

"Earlier?" She asked a bit unsure, eyebrows knit in confusion as she used both hands to work the curling iron through another thick section of hair.

"Yeah, with Jack. I know you don't need me defending you or getting into it with him," he conceded. She pursed her lips into the mirror.

"Hmm... that is very true. So, why did you?" She asked with a tone that conveyed both seriousness and mischief. Andy wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Because, even though I know better, I couldn't help myself. The guy is a first rate jerk on a professional level, but then he always, _always_ , gets some sort of personal dig in there to piss me off," he explained.

"And you _always_ let him," Sharon concluded.

"Yeah, like an idiot," he said shaking his head. "I just can't handle it when he goes after you like that. So, here I am again apologizing for being an idiot to your idiot ex-husband". Sharon laughed, and Andy's face portrayed the confusion he was suddenly feeling.

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad about what happened between you and Jack," she admitted, finally letting him off the hook. "Although, you do raise some good points...," she added, teasing him further.

"Wait, you're not? But I was an ass," he argued. This whole conversation had his head spinning.

"You were a little bit. Andy, Jack annoys all of us. It's what he does. All things considered, you were pretty tame," she said as she finished up with the last chunk of hair. "But, you might want to work on your reaction to him for your own good."

"Yeah, I know. I got caught up in it. Again. And for that, I'm sorry. You don't need two of us acting like idiots," he concluded as she put the curling iron down and fluffed her hair. Once she was done, she finally turned and faced him. She gave him a forgiving smile before reaching for his hand and gently tugging him towards her. She ran her hands up his chest once they were in close enough proximity.

"I really wasn't mad, but I appreciate your apology," she said quietly. He smiled.

"Since we're on the topic of appreciating things," he began, and she shot him a warning look. "I really appreciate this dress, especially on you. And don't even get me started on those shoes". She gave him a throaty laugh before leaning in and capturing his lips for a brief, teasing kiss.

"And here I was thinking you'd appreciate it more if I wasn't wearing it at all," she flirted as their lips came together again. This time, with a bit more passion. It lingered a little longer than the first, but still remained brief.

"Oh, I always appreciate it when you're not wearing anything. Believe me, I appreciate it _a lot_. But this dress ranks up there as well," he clarified, and this time when their lips came together, the kiss had their full passion behind it. Andy's hands quickly found her hips and pulled her closer, mindful of the fact that she had already taken care to get ready for the evening.

Once they finally broke apart, Andy placed one last soft kiss to her lips. She smiled, and it held more than the contentment she was feeling.

"Later," she whispered, and he smiled.

"Yeah, let's get through this evening in one piece first," he said with a sigh. She nodded.

"I promise not to take any unnecessary risks," she assured him.

"I know," he concurred. "But I meant both of us. I'm going to be in confined quarters with Jack the entire time. If we both make it through, it will be a miracle," he joked. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Well, then, you will just have to be on your best behavior. If something happens, then there won't be a _later_ ," she teased before leaving his arms and heading for the bedroom door. He stood there mesmerized (for the second time) before finally following her.

It was going to be an interesting night, indeed.

* * *

How Sharon ended up trapped in a vehicle with her fiancé and ex-husband, she'd never know. They had met everyone back at the murder room to finalize plans before jumping into their cars and heading to the club. Frankie was traveling with a couple of undercover detectives from SIS to make sure he held up his end of the deal without taking off. Provenza had conned Mike into driving him along with Buzz, and Amy and Julio had gone ahead to set up their cover at the club. That left Sharon and Andy with the task of transporting her wayward ex.

Silence. Silence would have been fine. She could have lived with awkward silence, and she was pretty sure Andy could have, too, but not Jack. The man never met a pregnant pause he didn't fill. And while it usually contributed to his charm (and helped him as a professional BS artist), tonight it was only making a bad situation worse.

"I didn't think you did a lot of undercover work, Sharon," he said, filling another pause. "Thought you left the dirty work to your squad. You know, perk of being in charge. This part of your new title?" He asked from the middle of the back seat. She was content to let him drone on, but she knew that if she didn't engage in the conversation with him then Andy would, and that wasn't going to end well.

"You're right, Jack. I don't usually go undercover, but it has nothing to do with 'dirty work'. I believe in delegating and deferring to those who are more qualified. We all have our strengths and weaknesses and relevant experience. It just so happens, that this time, I'm the most qualified for the job," she explained calmly.

"I'm not sure your age is the best qualifier, but I guess you're right. It's not like old Provenza would hold anyone's interest, and Andy here, well, he's still sidelined. Although, if it's just qualifications you're looking at, Andy is certainly well qualified at picking up dates," he said with an obnoxious laugh.

"I don't think I'm his type, Jack," Andy said fighting to keep his annoyance at bay. Sharon allowed a small smile to curve her lips at his clever reply.

"Well, you're a changed man now anyway. Or at least, that's what my daughter keeps telling me. Me? I'm still a bit skeptical, but it's none of my business," he added dismissively.

"You're right about that, Jack. It is _none_ of your business," Sharon said firmly. She was starting to understand how Andy felt when Jack went after her. She didn't like him taking his digs at Andy.

"Tonight's going to be interesting. That's for sure," he said leadingly. Sharon chose to ignore it, but...

"Don't worry. You'll just be observing, and I promise we'll keep you safe and sound," Andy said sarcastically. Sharon looked heavenward. Here it comes, she thought.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that," he replied with a dismissive motion. "I mean having to watch Sharon with all those other men all over her". And there is was. Jack had once again laid a trap that Andy walked right into. She really needed to train him on how to avoid Jack's little games.

"My only concern tonight is Sharon's safety," he assured him, finding Sharon's hand and lacing their fingers together over the center console. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Jack. He cringed silently at the action.

"You must be a stronger man than I, Andy my man. With Sharon dressed like that, other men openly ogling her, touching her, trying to get close to her... better you than me is all I can say," he concluded. Andy rolled his eyes, and Sharon squeezed his hand to let him know he had nothing to worry about tonight.

"Has nothing to do with being stronger. I trust Sharon. She trusts me. End of story," Andy replied confidently.

"Well, no need to worry anyway. I got your back tonight. I'll be watching all those men like a hawk. If any of them gets inappropriate, you'll be the first to know," Jack said with that damn cocky grin. Now it was Sharon's turn to roll her eyes.

She couldn't wait for this night to be over, and it hadn't even begun. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for all three of them to make it out alive, and it wasn't their potential suspect that had her worried.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who went along on this little journey with me! This is the third (and final) chapter for this story. I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, follows, messages, and support! As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

After making flirty small talk with the fifth guy at this "Wild Wednesday" clubbing event, Sharon was sure of one thing: everyone in this "social club" was definitely at least fifty, but she wasn't sure where the "fun" came in. She was more than ready to call it a night after the first hour, and now that they were halfway through the second and still no suspect, she was mentally calculating the amount of steps it would take to reach the door and make a hasty escape. Frankie was still holding his post at the bar with the undercover officers while she and Ned (or was it Ted? Who could say, really) made more mundane small talk at a nearby table.

"So, tell me, Sharon, why haven't I ever seen you at one of these before?" Ned asked with an almost predatory grin. _Probably because I'd rather spend every night home alone than one night here with_ "50 and Fun", she thought.

"Well, to be honest, I only recently learned about your group," she replied. It was true, even if it wasn't the whole story.

"Well, then, I'm so very glad you found us," Ned proclaimed. Sharon took a sip of her (virgin) cocktail to hide her discontent.

From the mobile unit outside, Provenza, Andy, Mike, and Buzz watched the monitors carrying the feeds from Sharon, Amy, and Julio's hidden cameras. Andy was sure he was going to set a record for the number of eye rolls in a couple-hour span. After watching a few of these men in action, he completely understood why they needed to join an "adventure and event social group for fifty and up". They had no game. Zero. And to make it worse, they actually thought that they did. Sharon having to play along only emboldened them further and irked Andy even more. And then there was Jack's obnoxious over-the-top commentary every time one of the men so much as looked in Sharon's direction. Andy finally got Provenza to sign off on his involvement in a case and this is what he gets! He was starting to think the old grump did it on purpose.

"You know, Andy, on second thought, I don't think you have anything to worry about at all," Jack said around bites from a particularly pungent bag of chips. The crunching sound was grating on Andy's nerves, and he couldn't decide what was more annoying: Jack, the munching, or the men on the screen.

"He's right. These guys are... pathetic. And that's being generous," Buzz replied.

"Well, I wasn't worried anyway, so," Andy said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, there was a little part of you that was. It's only natural," Jack proclaimed before licking the residual chip crumbs off his fingers. The resulting "smacking" sound almost caused Andy to lose the loose grasp on his temper. Provenza must have anticipated it because he quickly intervened.

"Look, for reasons I'll never understand, the Commander is only interested in Flynn. Nobody has anything to worry about. And for godssakes, will you please get rid of those chips!" He exclaimed with his usual breed of tact.

"All gone," Jack replied before bunching up the bag and tossing it across the unit. Provenza shook his head while Andy looked heavenward. Of all the assignments to get back on, he thought.

Back in the club, Sharon saw Frankie signaling out of the corner of her eye. She tried to get a better look to confirm it was the agreed upon signal, but her "friend" Ned was droning on about some trip he took with his bingo group. Apparently they had come close to winning first place in the tournament, and he was quite proud of the accomplishment. Sharon was surprised to learn such things existed.

"Commander, we have confirmation that our potential suspect just arrived. He's at your 3 o'clock," Buzz spoke into her ear. The sudden voice jolted her out of her thoughts about bingo, and put her back into work mode.

"Ned, it has been a pleasure getting to know you, but I don't want to monopolize all of your time," she said politely.

"Oh, I've enjoyed it, but you're probably right. The organizers don't like it when we don't mingle," he said with a laugh. She offered him an exaggerated smile. "It was nice meeting you". They bid each other friendly goodbyes, and Sharon got her bearings. She spotted their suspect at the bar ordering a drink. It was now or never.

She downed the rest of her drink and walked up to the bar, quickly drawing the bartender's attention. She signaled to her empty glass, and he understood to make her another one. They had involved him in their plan, so he knew to give all of them non-alcoholic drinks only. While she was waiting, she leaned against the bar casually, making sure their suspect was in close proximity. His eyes caught her form and began roaming up her long legs and soft curves until they came to rest on her eyes.

"Hey, Joe," he called to the bartender. "Put it on my tab," he added with a head nod in Sharon's direction. Normally, Sharon HATED when men presumably paid for her drinks. She didn't like feeling obligated to talk to them, and she especially didn't like the implication accepting it provided. But tonight, with this particular man, it was a welcome gesture.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary," she feigned insistence. He smiled.

"But I insist," he said, leaving no room for argument. So, he was one of _those_ men. Great. While she offered him a smile of thanks, she took the opportunity to study him a moment. He clearly interpreted her stares as interest, but she was looking for signs of a fight. The light was low in the club, but she could see the faint markings left behind on his face and knuckles. This was definitely their guy.

Amy and Julio kept a close eye on the situation from their posts in the club while the rest of the squad watched from the mobile unit, grateful to finally have something other than mundane conversation and the sound of crunching chips to focus on.

"Uh.. Provenza," Jack said suddenly. The lieutenant rolled his eyes. He hated lawyers in general, but this one was especially disagreeable. "You mind telling your detectives to move in closer to my client?"

"Your client is already well protected by two very capable members of SIS. _My_ detectives are watching my commander," Provenza explained with as much restraint as he could muster. Jack balked.

"Your _commander_ is perfectly fine. This guy wants to get her into bed, not kill her. No offense, of course, Andy," he said feigning regret to the other man. "But my client is in actual danger. This guy might recognize him".

"And if he does, SIS will intervene," Provenza assured him.

"But your detectives are members of the LAPD's 'most elite squad', are they not?" Jack asked, adding his usual distain to his tone when he said "LAPD". "They should be protecting my client".

"I thought you were here to protect your client _from_ the LAPD. Now, you want us all over him? Make up your mind," Andy said, annoyed.

"I think we can all rest assured. This guy isn't noticing anyone but the commander," Mike interjected. "Sorry, Andy," he added while looking in his direction. Andy just shrugged, indicating that it was fine.

Sharon was throwing every flirty tool in her arsenal at this guy, and he was eating them all up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most interesting eyes? They're beautiful," he complimented her. Yup, he was a charmer. She smiled as if his compliment had truly meant something to her.

"I believe you're the first. Thank you," she said. "I'm Sharon, by the way". She mentally crossed her fingers hoping this trap would work.

"Brian Holbrook," he replied extending his hand. She accepted it in her own and they shook hands. Sharon couldn't keep the "gotcha" smirk from curving her lips.

"We got him," Mike announced as he poured over their suspect's personal information on his computer screen. Sharon heard the confirmation in her ear and discretely signaled to Julio and Amy that she wanted to bring him in.

"Well, Brian, it is a real pleasure to meet you. The good news is, you're going to be coming with me. Unfortunately, it isn't under the circumstances you were hoping for," she said, making sure to punctuate the last part with her usual Darth Raydor flare. She took a step back as Amy moved in and cuffed their suspect. As she listened to the younger detective read Mr. Holbrook his rights, one thought crossed her mind:

Maybe she could finally close the book on this crazy day.

* * *

In the end, Brian Holbrook was, in fact, their guy. He and their victim had gotten into an argument in the hallway outside the restrooms before it escalated and spilled out into the alley behind the club. Apparently, Brian had recognized the other man as the one who had stolen his girlfriend several months back. After a round of throwing punches and shoving each other, the victim took off, but he only made it to his car before Brian Holbrook stabbed him as he sat in the front seat of his car attempting to get away. Andrea got him to agree to a deal, and Frankie ended up getting a deal of his own for his cooperation. With the case closed and Frankie happy, that meant closing another chapter of dealing with Jack Raydor.

The team was just wrapping up the paperwork when the aforementioned attorney came into the murder room. He gave one of his trademark waves as he made his way past their desks and over to Sharon's office. Andy let out a sigh as he watched the door close his his wake.

"What could he possibly want now? His client got off scot-free because he happened to see something useful in our investigation," Provenza asked, irritated.

"You know Jack," Andy replied. "Always living in the past," he said as his focus shifted to his fiancée and her ex-husband sitting across her desk from each other.

"Jack, I would have thought that you'd be off celebrating with your client by now," Sharon said.

"You know as well as I do, Sharon, the wheels of justice spin slowly. Everything is still being processed," he said dismissively. "But that's not why I'm here".

"Well, I would certainly hope not since you know I have no control over that," she replied with a sly smile. He returned it. He had missed her quick wit. A few beats of silence passed between them.

"I just wanted to thank you for all your help with my client," he said quietly.

"Your client had information we needed. The help was mutually beneficial," she said with a shrug.

"Still, you were a huge help. And I... well, I appreciate it," he concluded. She nodded. "Maybe in the future, we can work together again. We make a pretty good team when we want to". She smirked.

"Yes, in those rare times when we can put our differences and past aside, I suppose you're right," she agreed with a loaded laugh.

"Well, then, Commander," he said as he got up and saluted her. "I'll see you around".

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she replied kindly. Jack made his way to the door, but stopped and turned to face her when he reached the door knob.

"Oh, and congratulations, by the way. You deserve it," he said simply, but it was touched with a twinge of emotion. The statement caught her off guard.

"You mean the promotion?" She asked a bit dumbfounded. She wasn't used to Jack taking such care with these sorts of matters.

"Among other things," he said before turning and opening the door. She didn't see him leave because she was too focused on where she had just caught his line of sight: directly on her left ring finger. Unpredictable Jackson Raydor had found a new way to surprise her, and for once, it was a good surprise.

* * *

The soft knock on her open office door was right on schedule. She had been expecting Andy to pay her a visit ever since Jack left almost thirty minutes ago. She knew he'd wait a little bit to give her some time to herself before invading her space. The man knew her almost as well as she knew herself, and that both thrilled and terrified her at times.

"You almost ready to get out of here?" He asked with a warm smile. She returned it.

"I am more than ready to get out of here and put this whole day behind me," she said with a tired sigh.

"Good, because a little birdie told me that it is technically 'later'," he teased her.

"Oh, did he now? And what exactly was this 'little birdie' basing that on, hmm?" She flirted in return. He smiled at their banter.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it involved a lot of technical stuff," he explained as she got up from her seat and crossed the office to be closer to him. The rest of the team had left for the night, so they had the place to themselves.

"And I thought it was just your libido," she said with a smile as her hands snaked up his chest and around his neck.

"Yeah, it was probably just that now that you mention it," he replied before her lips landed on his in a brief, hot kiss that let him know she was on the same page.

"Well, then, we should get out of here now so we don't have to keep putting off later," Sharon whispered. Andy placed a chaste kiss to her lips before reluctantly pulling away.

"Lead the way," he said simply, and she gave him a knowing smile.

After Sharon had collected her things and shutdown her computer, they walked hand in hand to the elevators, both eager to get home to each other and engage in a completely different mutually beneficial relationship.

THE END


End file.
